


Dipper Explains Asexuality

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also Help Explain some things to Readers, Asexual me, Crack Fic, Demisexual Dipper, Fourth Wall Breaking, He's like 19-20, Human Bill Cipher, Human Sexuality Discussion, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Polysexual Bill, Self Insert, This Is STUPID, i thought this would be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: Bill asks Dipper about human sexuality and I butt in.OrI'm suffering from a little writers block and I thought this would be a funny little one shot and help explain to some readers about aexuality. I've been asked what me being Asexual means a lot so I now have something to show them.Don't read if you don't want to know some more "personal" things about me.





	Dipper Explains Asexuality

Dipper was busy translating a tablet that Bill had given him the other day when said Demon walked into their shared attic bedroom. Loudly.

"PINE TREE!"

The loud shot startled the brunette and he would forever deny that he jumped a foot into the air with a girlish scream. Because he didn't.

After calming down his racing heart, he shot a glare at his demonic boyfriend. He should really be used to this by now, honestly. "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT shout when walking into a room?" The blonde had the nerve to shrug and walk over to just sit on the notebook he was writing the translations in.

"What's human sexuality mean?" That made Dipper blink in surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" The blonde shook his head, a sheepish smile on his lips and a hand rubbing the back of his dark neck. If he looked close enough, he could see that his darker-skinned boyfriend was blushing a little.

"We've been dating for more then a year now and this is the first time you're asking?"

"Well... I didn't really think about it. Shooting Star just asked me if you and I have had sex yet and when I said no she looked surprised. She asked me if I was demisexual like you are but I didn't know what that means so she sent me up here to ask you."

The human sighs and rubs his temples, because of COURSE she would make HIM explain even though SHE was the one to help HIM figure out he was demi. "Well humans all have a variety of sexual preferences and not all are well known or understood to those outside of that particular sexuality. What demisexual means is that I need to have a close emotional bound with someone before I feel any sexual attraction to that person. It's considered to be in the asexual spectrum."

"What's asexual?" He tipped his head.

"Ugh umm... How do I explain this."

Suddenly a disembodied voice jumps in. "I think I can help." A short a slightly chubby person with long-ish light brown hair in a loose ponytail, blue-grey eyes behind glasses and dressed in a hoodie and jeans appears.

"Oh hey Lumi, didn't expect you to break the fourth wall." Bill chirps while they shrug. Dipper looks confused so Lumi smiles and offers him their hand.

"Lumiana Katenke, or at least that's my pen name. I usually go by Lumi. I'm the writer of this fic and several others of you and Bill. I use they/them pronouns btw." He just looks even more confused.

"We're fictional characters to them, Pine Tree. In their universe we're just characters in a cartoon. They ship us so they write fanfiction and rp us as a couple."

For some reason that made perfect sense to the brunette. "Ok I get it. Wai- hey was that you?" He asks Lumi and they nod.

"I figured you could use some help. I know the possibility of not being real can cause an existential crisis so I headed it off before you could have one."

He looked smiles a bit. "Oh umm... Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Now, back to the topic, I can help explain asexuality cause I myself am asexual." They smile, plopping down on the bed, their legs curling up beneath them in pretzel style.

"Oh, then I guess you can take it from here." Dipper nods, leaning back in his chair.

"Well Bill, to be asexual means that you don't have a sexual drive, or a real need for sex. This can vary though, hence the term 'spectrum'. Demisexual falls into the middle ground between asexual and... really any other sexuality. But even if someone is asexual, they can still have sex or do things like masturbate or write and read porn like in my case. Some asexuals are completely repulsed by even the idea of sex while others are willing to have sex with any partners they may have, they just don't really feel a need to have sex. Like for example, if my girlfriend wanted to have sex, I would have sex with her but I don't really get much out of it or feel like it's necessary save to make her happy. I personally still have a libido and get turned on sometimes and may masturbate but I don't really feel much satisfaction for it. I'll read and write porn and I have kinks but again, I don't feel it's necessary or even like it really."

A glass of raspberry iced tea appears in their hand and they take a sip before continuing.

"I'd much rather spend my time playing games, reading, writing or really anything else rather then have sex. And I know that for all asexuals, it's a little different. Then you take into account the dozens if not hundreds of other titles that someone can label themselves as, it can get pretty confusing. It's why I just say I'm ace rather then try to chose a label that fits me exactly. Others may search and search because they want the exact label but I'm content with just this."

Bill nodded and thought to himself. "Then what am I? I don't really get turned on but I've had partners of all kinds before."

"Well you're probably polysexual, which can mean that you're pansexual but you can also be somewhere on the ace spectrum. I think you'd probably be somewhere in the demisexual area like Dipper but you're also willing to have sex with people anywhere on the gender spectrum like someone who is non-binary like me or someone who is trans or cis-gendered, agendered, etc. And just because you're with Dipper who is a cis-gendered male doesn't mean you've suddenly become just gay. You're still polysexual and that won't change no matter who you're with."

He smiles and takes Dipper's hand in his. "Yeah that makes sense. I mean, I love spending time with Pine Tree and teaching him as well as going exploring." Dipper leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But maybe one day when we're both ready we will have sex." THAT made Dipper's face turn red in a deep blush, though he didn't pull away.

Lumi smiles at the sight, internally fangirling at how cute they were. "Welp, if that's all then I'm out. I've got to post this fic so I can try to go to sleep. It's like. 5 am when I'm writing this." They downed the rest of their drink before waving at the boys and disappearing, leaving them alone in the attic bedroom.

"Well they seemed nice." Dipper commented.

"They can be, but you don't want to know what other fics they write."

"..."


End file.
